Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism
Current Reports Place new reports here. Archived issues John Mathews vandalized Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:33, Monday, 25 October 2010 (EST) vandalized Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 10:39, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (EST) : vandalized Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 10:42, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (EST) ::Lol, grudge much? Taken care of. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:27, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (ET) vandalized User:Azu-nyan/about, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 03:38, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET)' :Looks like people are at it again. -_- vandalized User:Azu-nyan, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:52, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET)' ::Both blocked. Why do so many people like vandalizing your user page? :S 09:28, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) and - vandalized New Pacific Order, after having been warned 0 times. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :All users blocked and page temporarily semi-protected. 23:21, Friday, 1 October 2010 (ET) vandalized Slayer99 after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 10:02, Monday, 30 August 2010 (ET) - vandalized User:Azu-nyan, after having been warned 0 times. I also request a semi-protect for this page and Alestor should the anon-vandalizing continue, as I have been warning the vandal off-site. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:39, Sunday, 29 August 2010''' :The vandal has continued repeatedly vandalizing both pages on multiple IP's, so I again request semi-protection for these pages and any further pages of mine they decide to edit. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:59, Sunday, 29 August 2010' ::No longer content to edit my pages, they create more: Azu-nyan's vagina. Hell, I might need sysops to deal with these idiots. <.< - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:12, Sunday, 29 August 2010' Sorry for the delayed response...both IPs so far have been blocked, your pages protected, and the vandal page deleted. I'll keep an eye out for further vandals. Bobogoobo | Talk | Nation 17:41, Sunday, 29 August 2010 (ET) :Many thanks. :) - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:42, Sunday, 29 August 2010' - vandalized Nordreich (2009–), after having been warned 0 times. - JuQu (talk • ) 07:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) - vandalized RoK-NSO War, after having been warned 0 times. ClanCC 01:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this depends on our definition of "at war." Personally I think that it should only count if the alliance is actively at war with a member of one of the alliances it has declared upon. PPF can declare war all it wants, but it's not actually at war until a war is present. Furthermore, one person does not constitute an alliance. It's misleading for him to act as an alliance. So I'm against including him in the list. I'll wait for Lol pie's input though. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:02, Thursday, 12 August 2010 (ET) ::Yeah, there was two reasons why I was removing PPF from the list.. 1) There was no war(s) from PPF only a raid from a none. 2) A mod (Vivi) closed the DoW Opethian posted on the OWF. Is that enough reasons to not listed? Also, I agree that one person doesn't constitute as an alliance, like my alliance (Ragnarok) consider an alliance is with five nations or more. [[User:ClanCC|'ShadowChaos']] (T / ) 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) vandalized Melchior after having been warned zero times. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 00:24, Wednesday, 11 August 2010 (ET) vandalized Straylight after having been warned zero times. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:40, Tuesday, 10 August 2010 (ET) vandalized the Guardians of Origin after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 16:12, Sunday, 8 August 2010 EST 20:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC)